The Christmas Tree
by Cheshire Cat5
Summary: Keitaro, once again, makes the world a better place, this time by keeping the Christmas spirit alive.


**Authors Notes:**  
_This is based on a true story. I heard a first-hand account of a similar set of events in the comments of a discussion forum; sadly, I never made a note of the poster's name so I have no recollection as to who in reality took the role to which I have assigned Keitaro in this story. The true events occurred around the millenium, in a store in the UK._

_The T rating is merely for Haitani's choice of language. I do not usually use that word in my fiction, but in this case it seemed very much appropriate and in-character to do so in order to make his feelings clear._

_(update) Further research has revealed the original event this story was based on to have occurred in Borders, around 2005, and I only have an alias for the person involved which I will not post without his permission though some careful Googling can probably unearth it. If he ever reads this, I hope he appreciates this tribute._

* * *

The small Christmas tree stood in a quiet corner of the department store.

It was passed almost unnoticed by the crows of Christmas Eve shoppers as they rushed about their business, it's simple paper ornaments losing out to the more gaudy trappings of its larger cousin that stood in a more central position. Maybe that was what drew Keitaro to it - a sense of kinship, somehow, of intrinsic worth that was nevertheless ignored by all.

As he approached the tree, Keitaro saw that it was not ornaments which hang from the branches of the little tree, but handwritten cards,in both pink and blue. Beside the tree, he saw a small noticeboard, which he read.

"The Tree of Hope:  
Honored customers, each card on this tree represents a child currently being treated in the Tokyo Children's Hospital. If you find the generosity in your heart, we would humbly beg that you consider choosing one and purchasing a Christmas gift for the child in question. Please tie the card to the gift and deposit at the checkout. Many of these children are in the critical wards and have a great need of your love and encouragement.  
Wishing you all a Happy and Prosperous Season, from the Hospital Staff."

Keitaro took another look at the tree.

If any of the cards had been taken from it at all, then it could not have been many, as the branches were still laden. Today was Christmas Eve, and it was unlikely there would be any last-minute surge of interest from the preoccupied customers bustling about the shop.

Did that mean that these children would not be receiving any gift this year?

He took down one card, at random, and read the name.

"Tenshi, 8 years old. Likes samurai toys."

Would this child enjoy his Christmas, or would he be spending it alone, or in pain? He grabbed another.

"Aiko. 3 years old. Likes kittens."

Keitaro's eyes blurred with tears as he read it. Would Aiko-chan be able to play with kittens next year? Would she even see another Christmas?

Keitaro argrily dashed the moisture from his eyes, as his face took on a determined look. Let a group of ill kids have an empty Christmas? Not if he could help it! He took a look in his wallet - not much, but there were other savings he could draw on. The girls would understand if they received smaller gifts this year, maybe...

He reached up, and started to pull down cards, before marching off towards the toy section nearby, his previous plans forgotten.

* * *

It was when Keitaro was reaching up for his third handful of cards that he felt a hand on his shoulder, and a familiar voice.

"Hey, K-man, what's up?" grinned Haitani, as Keitaro turned to see his two (and only) friends from cram school standing behind him. Haitani's face fell when he saw Keirao's expression. "Whoa, what's up?"

Not trusting his voice, Keitaro waved a hand at the notice in front of the tree. After his friends had read it, he added his own comments.

"Last day before Christmas. If I don't do something, they'll all have nothing... I can't let them have what may be their last Christmas, thinking that nobody cares, can I?"

Haitani pulled down a card from the tree ( "Aoi, 5 years old. Likes princesses." ) and turned it over in his hands as he read it. His expression turned grim.

"Abandon a lady in need? Well, fuck that." he stated, drawing disapproving glances from passers-by for his language. "Give me a few of those - I've a few yen left over."

Haitani grabbed a handful of cards, and joined Keitaro in his task. Shirai started to reach out, but looked awkward.

"Like, ah, Keitaro... I'd like to get some, but I've not a yen left to my name, honestly. Spent it all on a gift for Haruka... Hey, I know! I can help with a bit of publicity! Maybe get some other people interested!"

Haitani and Keitaro were ignoring him, focussing on their tasks, so their plump friend took this as their approval. Happily, he turned around and reached out to tap a nearby girl with long, black hair on her shoulder.

"Excuse me, Miss!" he stated boldly as she started to turn towards him, "May I direct your attention towards... ohgodsohgodsImgonnadieImgonna_DIE_!"

"Unhand my clothing, vile male, or lose your hand!" stated Motoko, turning a dark scowl towards him and placing her hand on her bokken. Shirai let go as if she were red-hot and leapt back in terror, as Motoko advanced on him.

"I see your companions in crime are present as well!" she growled, preparing to swing. Just as Haitani and Keitaro belatedly realised that something was going on, her arm was caught from behind.

"Now, Motoko, don't go destroyin' the store before I've found some bargains...!" came the voice of Kitsune from behind, before suddenly all of the Hinata girls made an appearance. In a few minutes, they will filled in on the current mission: ensure no card remained on the tree by closing time! Shinobu, ever the sensitive soul, was in tears before Keitaro even brought out some cards to display.

"And how can you afford all this, sugar?" enquired Kitsune, eyeing the large pile of gifts awaiting payment. "I must be slippin' if you've this much left to splash around..."

"Um.. I've been working extra for savings..." mumbled Keitaro, "and... it was going to be your Christmas present money..."

"So... am I to understand," cut in Motoko, "that the funds for this enterprise were originally intended to purchase gifts for... us?"

"Err... yes?"

Motoko's face softened. "Then, I cannot think of a more worthy gift. I am sure that - THIS time! - I can overlook your compatriot's unwarranted familiarity with my person, and assist you in your endeavour."

When Keitaro and his friends looked blank, Naru sighed and cut in. "She means we'll help you, doofus."

* * *

Several hours later, as the last card was removed from the tree and places in a basket with an appropriate gift, an apologetic store assistant came up to inform them that the store would be closing shortly.

With the help of the Hinata girls, and many other shoppers who had purchased items to help out. the entire job was finished. The assistant assured Keitaro that the gifts would make it to the hospital in time, and as the tired group left, the whole staff lined up and bowed to them in appreciation of their hard work and generosity.

When they arrived back at the inn, everyone was too tired to do much more than have a simple meal and go to bed. However, Keitaro still found the time to do a few more things before he slept.

* * *

On Christmas morning, the girls were surprised to find gifts under the tree, despite the fact that they had thought that Keitaro spent his last yen on gifts for the hospital. Unwrapping them, they each found small framed portraits, drawn in pencil, of themselves next to a small tree.

- Fin -


End file.
